1. Field
A novel material for an optical film, a polymer, an article prepared by using the polymer, and a display device including the article are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A colorless transparent material has been researched for diverse purposes such as for an optical lens, a functional optical film, and a disk substrate. As information devices are becoming smaller and display devices become capable of providing higher resolution, more functions and greater performance are required from the material.
Therefore, it would be desirable to develop a colorless transparent material having excellent transparency, heat resistance, mechanical strength, and flexibility.